


Six Lines

by hailait



Category: Beast (Band), K-pop
Genre: 5+1, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailait/pseuds/hailait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kikwang wants Junhyung.<br/>Or, "The five times Kikwang tries to get Junhyung, and the one time he succeeds."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Lines

I.

Junhyung shuffles into the dorm, snow clinging to his coat and jeans, his nose, cheeks, and fingers red from the cold. "'s cold," he informs the members gathered in the living room as he tries to kick his shoes off, keeping his hands up by his mouth to breathe hot air on them.

"Here," Kikwang says, getting up from the couch and going to assist his favorite member. Junhyung flashes him a grateful smile, watching as Kikwang swiftly slips off Junhyung's shoes, taking his damp socks off as well and tossing them in the general direction of the laundry pile. He stands then, getting the reluctant Junhyung to let him take his coat and hang it in the closet.

Junhyung's fingers start to burn as they adjust to the warm apartment, but at least he can feel them again. He holds his hands out to Kikwang, who smiles as he takes them, rubbing them to shake off the cold. Kikwang thinks he's cutest when he's like this, all pink and irritated. He knows Junhyung likes the cold weather, but only when he can enjoy it from inside.

"Want me to warm you up?" Kikwang asks, shooting Junhyung a suggestive look.

"God, Kikwang," Junhyung says, pulling his hands away and laughing softly as he goes to the couch, slipping in between Doojoon and Dongwoon and snuggling up to the leader. Kikwang sighs and joins them, sitting down on the opposite end of the couch and trying hard not to let his eyes wander over to Junhyung.

But he doesn't try hard enough.

 

II.

After a few days of Kikwang pretending to suck at the new choreography, Junhyung finally offers to help him out after the other members go back to the dorm for the night. Kikwang's a better dancer than Junhyung, that's just common knowledge. Junhyung ranks third place at best. But for whatever reason, Junhyung doesn't seem to think twice about teaching Kikwang the dance.

Kikwang's tired as hell, but he's been dying to spend more time alone with Junhyung. He just writes it off as love making him do stupid things.

"Let's try to get this done in half an hour, alright?" Junhyung asks, placing his empty water bottle back in his bag and walking to the center of the room. Kikwang nods and follows him, trying not to stare because Junhyung's watching him in the mirror.

Kikwang follows Junhyung's lead without a single error and Junhyung is pretty damn pleased that he's learning so quickly. He suggests that they go through the dance one last time before they go and Kikwang agrees, even though he'd rather stay there all night than go back to the dorm. Kikwang's lost in his thoughts but Junhyung's already dancing, something that becomes painfully obvious when Junhyung's elbow connects with his lips. "Oh, fuck," they both hiss; Kikwang reaches up to touch his lip and yep, it's bleeding.

"Sorry, Kwangie," Junhyung says, going to retrieve a few tissues from his bag and bringing them back, pressing them gently to Kikwang's busted lip. "People are going to think I got in a fight," Kikwang says, trying to focus on something other than the presence of Junhyung's fingers against his chin. Junhyung chuckles softly at Kikwang's words and the sound makes Kikwang blush slightly. "Junnie, kiss it better," he says, bottom lip jutting out in a pout when Junhyung removes the tissues.

Junhyung rolls his eyes and elbows Kikwang in the side before going to grab his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "C'mon, let's go get you something from the drugstore."

He's a bit bitter about the rejection, but at the same time he can't really complain, because Junhyung's going to spend more time with him. 

 

III.

Kikwang watches the stylist working on his hair in the mirror, trying to keep a straight face despite the way she's styling him to look like a poodle.

His suit is hanging up on a rack behind him, along with a few of the other members'. They're all different, but they're also all black. Black suits, black shoes, and white dress shirts. Kikwang likes it better when they're dressed similarly. He thinks it looks nicer in the pictures. Like they're a cohesive group.

Which they are, of course. But it's all about appearances.

"Kikwang?" Junhyung asks, appearing in the mirror. He gestures for the hair stylist to leave and takes her place behind Kikwang. "What do you think?"

Kikwang thinks he looks perfect. Junhyung's hair looks much better than his own, styled into a careful mess that just suits him so perfectly. There's a faint trace of eyeliner framing his eyes, making him look a little dangerous, mischievous. His lips are a shade or two darker than usual. His shirt is open to the third button, revealing a small area of his chest decorated with a few thin necklaces. Kikwang turns his attention to the hands gripping his chair and counts at least three rings.

His counting is interrupted by Junhyung calling his name. "You like it?" Junhyung asks, his voice amused. Kikwang hums his agreement, then adds, "It'd look better on the floor."

Their eyes meet in the reflection and Kikwang waits with baited breath for Junhyung to say something, anything. "I'll keep it on," he says, laughing. "Don't want the fangirls fainting."

Junhyung picks up the hair straightener resting on the counter and begins to fix Kikwang's hair, something he's instantly grateful for. The stylist notices and comes back to interfere, only to have Junhyung send her away again.

"You look better with straight hair, Kikwang-ah," Junhyung says quietly as he works on Kikwang's hair, and Kikwang fights to keep a goofy grin off his face.

 

IV. 

Kikwang pulls his jacket off and flops down on his bed, letting out a groan when he hits the mattress. It's past two in the morning and Kikwang just wants to pass out and sleep for a month, but they have to be up again in three hours to make their next schedule. On days like this, Kikwang really wishes he could retire already. He promises himself that after his contract is up, he'll spend the rest of his life in bed... Preferably with Junhyung.

Junhyung must have more energy left in him than Kikwang, because he takes the time to go into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Kikwang rolls onto his side so he can watch because really, it's not creepy if Junhyung left the door open. He has his coat and shirt off already and he's bending over to wash his face and Kikwang just knows those sweatpants are covering a flawless ass and it's so damn frustrating because Kikwang rarely gets to see his ass. Rarely but not never, because the members don't really have qualms about dropping trou around each other.

But that doesn't really count, not in Kikwang's opinion.

Junhyung's brushing his teeth now, standing up straight and working the toothbrush with one hand while the other pins his hair back. He takes his socks and pants off with his feet and Kikwang thinks that skill will come in handy if he ever gets his hands on him. He spits into the sink and wipes some toothpaste off his pretty pink lips and turns the light off and all Kikwang can see now is his silhouette as he makes his way to his bed and crawls under the covers. He checks to make sure the alarm is set, then rolls over, facing away from Kikwang. Kikwang doesn't like this very much. He wants to be able to see Junhyung's sleeping face because he looks more like an angel when he's sleeping than anyone else Kikwang's ever met.

Not that Kikwang watches him sleep or anything. He really doesn't, because it's not often that he has the energy to be awake while Junhyung is sleeping.

"Junnie," Kikwang starts before he even realizes it. "Come sleep with me." The thought of it makes his face feel warm, but the feeling diminishes as the seconds pass. "Junnie?" He's suddenly very aware of Junhyung's deep, heavy breathing, and—

"Dammit," Kikwang says, rolling over to face the wall and pulling the comforter up over his head. He doesn't sleep well.

 

V.

The temperature is moderate for this time of year, even at night. Junhyung takes advantage of it and slips out onto the balcony to write lyrics or compose or...something. Kikwang isn't quite sure, but he intends to find out.

He slips his bare feet into a pair of untied sneakers and goes outside, quietly shutting the door behind him. Junhyung's busily moving his pen across the paper, his lips parted slightly. The outdoor light is off, but the city's bright enough for them to see, even at this late hour. Kikwang takes a moment to examine the perfection that is Yong Junhyung.

Junhyung glances up to think and finally notices Kikwang. "Oh, Kikwang," he says, moving over and patting the space beside him. His tone sounds somewhat indifferent, but Kikwang gladly takes the place beside him. He peeks nosily over at Junhyung's notebook, but Junhyung either doesn't notice or doesn't care. Kikwang can read the words, but he doesn't understand what they mean. He wonders if Junhyung will explain it to him.

"Isn't the sky pretty tonight?" Junhyung asks, sounding like he's worlds away. Kikwang can't disagree. But he sees something prettier. "You're better-looking than the stars," he says softly, earning a curious look from Junhyung before the older male goes back to contemplating his lyrics.

"I'll go back inside, then," Kikwang says, standing slowly and making his way back to the door. He stops for just a moment, glancing at Junhyung and cursing him for being so perfect.

 

VI.

It's their day off and Kikwang's in bed, moping over being rejected. He wouldn't call it moping, but that's how the other members see it.

It's a quiet day in the dorm. Doojoon, Dongwoon, and Yoseob left earlier to go to the amusement park, and Hyunseung and Junhyung are cleaning up. Kikwang's supposed to be helping, but he's only in the mood for lying in bed all day.

Hyunseung sits down next to Kikwang, startling him. "Didn't hear you come in," he says quietly, looking up at Hyunseung.

"I knocked," Hyunseung says, shrugging. "Are you dating Junhyung?"

Kikwang lets out a low groan. "No, we aren't dating." Hyunseung smoothes Kikwang's hair, asking if he wishes he were dating Junhyung. "Yes," Kikwang replies, his voice higher, whining this time. He doesn't mean to sound as pathetic as he does. "How did you know?"

Hyunseung snorts in disbelief. "Everyone knows it but Junhyung, who's too focused on his work these days to notice anything else. The others voted me as the relationship counselor and went off to have fun, so you two should work this out so we can go join them."

"I've been trying," Kikwang protests. It feels like he has. He has dropped several hints, but Junhyung hasn't made a move.

"You have to tell him straight up, Kikwang. Or he won't think twice about it," Hyunseung explains, patting Kikwang's cheek. "So go tell him."

Kikwang sighs and hesitantly gets out of bed. He's never confessed to anyone... Unless you count that Jiyeon girl he was desperately in love with in kindergarten. Which Kikwang certainly doesn't count.

The living room is half-cleaned; Junhyung's messing with the iHome in the corner, looking for a new song to play. He's wearing a low v-neck and sweats, and Kikwang can see all three of his tattoos.

Junhyung notices Kikwang and Kikwang blushes, feeling awkward about being caught staring. "Is our room clean?" Junhyung asks, finally choosing a song and returning to the massive stack of DVDs he's been working on organizing. Kikwang avoids the question with an offer to help, quickly taking a seat next to his hyung. He thinks he's probably a little closer than he should be, but he doesn't want to move.

"Are you seeing anyone, Junhyung?" Kikwang asks, eyes fixed on the DVDs in front of them. He wonders how Hyunseung can expect him to be capable of asking someone out. Junhyung shakes his head. "You'd know if I was."

Kikwang can hear Hyunseung sigh from somewhere behind them. He files a mental complaint for later. "Hey, Junhyung... Can I talk to you? Outside?" Junhyung looks at him like he's hoping it can wait, but Kikwang's already standing and leading the way.

They go to the elevator, pushing the buttons for the top and ground floor. Oddly enough, it's the most private place they can go, and it's not the first time Kikwang has ridden it up and down like this. Although the last time he was in the elevator for a talk, Dongwoon convinced him to help him rearrange everything in the house the next time the others were gone for the day.

Needless to say, they didn't find it as funny as Kikwang and Dongwoon did.

Now, Kikwang's chewing on his lip as he watches the numbers for each floor they pass light up. Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty, ding, and the door opens. Kikwang pushes the button to close it, and they start their descent. Nineteen, eighteen, seventeen—

"Did you have something you wanted to say?" Junhyung prompts, nudging Kikwang's side. Kikwang nods, bites his lip more roughly. It healed since his accident with Junhyung in the practice room, but now it's bleeding again. "Does it have to do with what you asked me?" Kikwang thinks someone must've cranked up the heat in the elevator, since he's feeling warm and his palms are sweaty. "I—"

Ding.

Kikwang quickly pushes the buttom for their floor. No more stalling. He tries to tell himself nothing bad will happen, but apparently he doesn't like to listen to himself.

"I like you," he blurts all of a sudden, feeling just like the little boy who confessed to Jiyeon well over a decade ago.

Junhyung still doesn't get it—or at least, he pretends not to. He wants to make sure Kikwang really means what he's saying. "I'd hope so," he says lightly, turning to flash Kikwang a smile.

Kikwang can't take it anymore. He pushes Junhyung against the wall, leaning in close enough to feel Junhyung's uneven breaths on his lips. "It's not just that anymore, Junhyung. I'm falling for you." He's much more controlled and serious now; he needs Junhyung to know he's not joking around.

The elevator dings, indicating that they've reached their floor, and Kikwang pulls away, feeling like he's a balloon that's been deflated. But Junhyung's hand slips easily into his own as he takes the lead. "Out, Hyunseung," he calls as they enter the apartment, his demand met with a gleeful "No need to tell me twice."

Kikwang follows Junhyung to their room, which is considerably less tidy than it's supposed to be. Junhyung shuts the door behind them, locking it for extra privacy before pulling Kikwang in for a kiss. It occurs to Kikwang that he's finally kissing Junhyung. He's kissed the other members out of curiosity or—more commonly—drunkenness, but not Junhyung. Junhyung's lips are smooth and gentle and patient, waiting for Kikwang to make his move.

Kikwang isn't quite sure what to do with his hands, but he knows he can't just leave them down by his sides. He reaches up, placing them on Junhyung's jawline, allowing him to pull his Junhyung. Their lips part at the same time, and Kikwang backs Junhyung up against the wall as he hesitantly explores Junhyung's mouth. He tastes like toothpaste, as clean as he smells. He brings Junhyung's tongue into his own mouth, earning a delightfully uninhibited moan from low in Junhyung's throat when he sucks on it.

Junhyung drapes his arms over Kikwang's shoulders, and he thinks it's time to move his hands. He brings one up into Junhyung's hair and drops the other down to his narrow hip. He pulls away slightly, resting his forehead against Junhyung's. "We should..."

Junhyung disagrees. It's Kikwang, for God's sake. They've known each other for years. There's no reason to wait.

Kikwang's not about to tell Junhyung no, so they make their way to his bed, Junhyung pulling Kikwang down on top of him. The bed's pretty small, but Kikwang has enough space to rest his legs on either side of Junhyung's. Kikwang hovers an inch or two above Junhyung while they kiss, supporting his weight with one arm so he has a free hand to explore the area under Junhyung's loose shirt.

This lasts for all of a minute before Kikwang decides he wants to see what he's touching. He moves back, sitting on Junhyung's thighs so he can yank his hyung's shirt off. There's a quiet rip of fabric, but Junhyung doesn't seem to mind. His torso is pale, marked by a few scars and bruises and his tan nipples. Kikwang leans down to nip at one and Junhyung's body rises to meet his mouth, the taller male's hands getting lost in the soft mess of Kikwang's hair. He's soon tugging at Kikwang's shirt, urging him to take it off. Kikwang takes a break from leaving marks on Junhyung's skin to comply, stripping quickly and tossing the article of clothing elsewhere.

This time, Junhyung's mouth is all over Kikwang's skin, pressing open-mouthed kisses all over his neck and collar bones and Kikwang's worried he'll finish in his pants if this goes on much longer. He brings a knee up between Junhyung's legs, moving it roughly against Junhyung's erection; Junhyung bites Kikwang's neck in response, a knee-jerk reaction, and fuck, Kikwang didn't know Junhyung could make him feel like this.

Kikwang fumbles with his jeans, eventually ridding himself of the restrictive material. He dips his lower half down, grazing Junhyung's cock with his own and God, Junhyung's moans are beautiful. "I love you, Junhyung, I love you," he murmurs against the smooth skin of Junhyung's neck, his blunt nails unintentionally leaving crescents in Junhyung's side, and Junhyung is wriggling out of his sweats without hesitation. He makes Kikwang look at him and echoes the sentiment, pulling him in for a kiss.

Kikwang can't remember why he waited so long to confess.

Junhyung lifts his hips and slips his boxers down, doing the same with Kikwang's a moment later. Kikwang wonders if he should be more hesitant for his first time with Junhyung, but he abandons that thought when he feels Junhyung's slim fingers circle his cock.

"You wanna cum, Baby?" Junhyung asks in response to Kikwang's moans and tensing, his voice husky in the most seductive way. His thumb smears pre-cum over the head of Kikwang's cock, making the other male shudder. "You wanna cum in my mouth?"

And God, the thought alone is enough to make Kikwang cum. He considers himself lucky he doesn't. As tempting as it sounds, he wants to make Junhyung his. "No," he whines, his voice going high again. "I wanna—" Junhyung interrupts him with a jerk on his cock. "—cum in you."

"Cum in me where?" Junhyung asks, lightly running his fingernails over Kikwang's member; Kikwang groans lowly, not sure whether to back up or press closer. He's hesitant to say it, but eventually gives in to Junhyung's pressing stare. "In your ass," he breathes, moving his hand up so he can press his thumb flat against Junhyung's entrance.

Junhyung squirms at the action but takes control, pushing Kikwang onto his back, his head hanging off the foot of the bed. "Let's see how long you can last, then." Kikwang swallows hard in anticipation as Junhyung leans down and takes Kikwang's cock into his mouth. He bobs his head once, teasingly, before lowering his lips to the base of Kikwang's cock. "Fuck, fuck," he pants, fisting Junhyung's hair at the wet heat surrounding him. Kikwang knows he's got cock-sucking lips, but he's never put them to use before. Junhyung, on the other hand, clearly knows what he's doing. He grips the base with one hand and strokes it gently with his thumb while his mouth works on every available inch. "Jun, please."

Junhyung pulls back and licks across the slit before pulling Kikwang back on top of him. Kikwang pushes his sweat-dampened bangs back, but it's a losing battle and he really needs to have a talk with his hair stylist about getting his hair cut short again. Junhyung does him a favor by retrieving a hair tie from his bedside table... As well as a condom and a small bottle of lube. Junhyung fixes his hair for him while Kikwang rolls the condom on, carelessly dropping the wrapper on the floor. He can clean it up later, he figures; there's something more important that he has to do now.

Kikwang's aching to just pound into Junhyung, but he knows better. He gets his fingers slick with lube, then goes to work stretching Junhyung out. Junhyung strokes his cock lazily, his expression somewhat bored. Kikwang notices and shoves his fingers in roughly, making Junhyung writhe and shoot Kikwang a dirty look. "You looked bored," Kikwang explains, resisting the urge to laugh.

"Fuck me, then," Junhyung demands, and Kikwang really likes how slutty he can be when it comes to sex so he complies. He buries his cock deep in Junhyung's ass, trying to think of anything less sexy than Junhyung's moans so he won't lose it right away. Junhyung leans up to kiss him, then drops back to the bed. His hips move to meet Kikwang's thrusts and he's got his head tilted back and a hand in Kikwang's and fuck, he's ridiculously sexy like this.

Junhyung lets out a staccato "ah" each time Kikwang's cock finds his prostate, and Kikwang really, really likes the way it sounds. He thrusts in faster, and the ahs start to blend together until Junhyung is writhing and pleading with Kikwang to make him cum. Kikwang barely has enough time to wrap his fingers around Junhyung's cock before he cums, body tensing and releasing all over his chest and God, Kikwang can't help but cum as well. Their names are tumbling from each other's mouths in rapid succession while they ride out their orgasms, Kikwang slowly rocking his hips while Junhyung squeezes his hand.

Kikwang pulls out and squeezes in next to Junhyung, taking the condom off and groaning because he doesn't want to just drop it on the floor because Junhyung will kill him. Or so he assumed, but Junhyung knocks it out of his hand and pulls him closer. "Baby, Baby, Baby," he murmurs against Kikwang's neck, and Kikwang can feel the goosebumps rise. "Be my boyfriend," he says softly, running his fingers through Junhyung's hair. Junhyung looks up at him and pecks his lips, nodding after a moment.

Kikwang would smack him but he doesn't want to start their relationship off on the wrong foot. "Dumbass. If you liked me, why didn't you ever make a move?" Junhyung just kind of gapes at him in disbelief. "Why didn't you?" Kikwang gapes right back at him. "You're unbelievable."

Junhyung props himself up. "I made more of a move than you ever did. I offered to help you with that dance and I fixed your hair for you and-" Kikwang cuts him off with a snort. "You really think I needed help with choreography? Really?"

They stare at each other for a moment as the realization dawns on them, then Kikwang punches Junhyung's shoulder. "Hyunseung said everyone else already knew. Guess we're as dense as they say."

Junhyung punches him right back, seemingly harder. "Speak for yourself, Dummy."

Kikwang rolls his eyes and snuggles closer to Junhyung. "Love you too," he says, cupping Junhyung's cheek and kissing him. Junhyung drapes a leg over Kikwang's, pulling him closer.

"It's the middle of the day, Jun. we can't just stay in bed... We have to clean..." Junhyung just makes a face at him and snuggles into his chest. "They're out having fun. We deserve some fun, too."


End file.
